FFW Code Monkeys
by Generalhyna
Summary: Based on the TV series 'code Monkeys' join Wolfpackersson09 AKA Wolf and Generalhyna AKA Bella or Hyna as they work in FFW Incorperated a major game company and deal with crazy bosses, general hyginks, co-workers and other crazy stuff that seem to happen around Sunnyville.


**Authors Note: Co-written with Wolf Packersson09, this is a story based on the TV Series Code Monkeys, but with a FFW twist, staring me and Wolf as we Deal with new bosses, random adventures, as well as our co-workers and life.**

**I Own nothing except myself, and all OCs belong to their respective owners, any medica and cartoon thing belong to their respective owners and who they belong to.**

A young man of twenty-four with brown hair and eyes at 6'2" woke up in his room of the shared apartment. He took a deep breath and sighed out as he got out of his bed and rubbed his eyes while getting on some pants. After getting the clothes on, he started up on something that in the past he didn't do much of, and that was cook breakfast. It was a simple meal of eggs, and bacon with some bananas and orange slices, after he placed everything on the table, he started out towards his apartment mate's room.

"Here we go again." He said, sometimes not liking what he was going, but that was when he spied the co-payer of the apartment. The co-partner was a young girl of 20 with fair skin and a slim waist and pair of grey gym shorts, and a black Bra as a form of PJs and long waist long brown hair with blond streaks sprawled all over her bed and a odd watch device on her right wrist sprawled on her back with her blankets almost pushed off snoring with her eyes closed. The man, Wolfpackersson09, started to shake her.

"Wake up Hyna-chan." She didn't wake up, until he started doing various things that could be used to wake people, until he took a air horn.

"It's time to wake up!" He said and then blowed the horn, startling Generalhyna awake, quickly switching to her Tobi persona.

**"Tobi is a good boy, and is sorry for sleeping in sarge!"** Tobi said before noticing it wasn't an army sergeant, but her co-partner, and Hyna went back to her normal form.

"That was mean of you!"

"Only way to wake you up, now get dressed and get some food." Wolf replied to Hyna's pout with a light smile. With that both Partners walked to the breakfast area and started to eat...well Wolfpackerson09 or Wolf as his partner and freinds call him at normally, Generalhyna or Bella or Hyna as her freinds call her turned into Upchuck and swallowed all his food, and reached in to pull out the plates.

"Do you have to do that Bella?"

**"Faster then your way."** She said with a smirk, and Wolf just shook his head.

"You could at least taste the food. Now get normal, get some clothes, and let's get going. We still have some work to do." Changing back, Bella shrugged and walked to her room, as a knock was heard in the front door.

"I'll get it, you get dressed" said Wolf as Bella closed the door to the bathroom behind her as Wolf opened the door showing the landlady. "Time to let the beast in." Wolf sighed a bit before getting his best smile and opened the door. The woman on the other side was a woman in her thirties, but was still considered very attractive. Dark hair tied in a braid, high heel shoes, a skirt and nice body. This woman could easily get dates if she wanted to, but for some reason was still single. With the best friendly-forced smile Wolf spoke to her, "Sicily-san, I didn't think my roommate and I would be seeing you so soon in the month."

"Yet I'm here right now with something I think belongs to you!" she said as she held by the scruff of his neck Ojama Yellow with a impish grin.

**"Hi Wolf"** said the little Duel monster as Wolf grabbed him.

"Do I have to ask?" he said causing Sicily to frown.

"This little imp, his two brothers and cousins, and an undead gentelmen skeleton were running around with my Lingerie!"

"They really did all of that! Hey, Ojama Yellow, what color were they?" yelled Hyna's voice from the shower as Ojama Yellow floated from Wolfs arms to the bathroom door**, "Ooh you should see what colors they were and you should seen Brooks reaction to them Boss!"** The Little duel monster said before Wolf slapped his face at how unpredictable his roomates freinds were, before looking at the landlady. "Look Sicily-chan I am sorry for what my roommates friends" however any words were inturupted when Raven Sicily raised a hand up telling him to stop talking.

"Save it, as long as you and your boyfriend pay rent I dont care, I will leave you with a warning! (Turns her back) keep your boyfriend's pets out of my underwear, and I wont raise your rent price any higher!" she said before grabing the door and closing it with a snap.

With the land lady gone, Wolf dropped his fake smile, "Greedy Witch."

"Yeah, not to mention that she thought you were gay again." Hyna said as she got out of the shower and rushed to her room, to finally get her clothes on.

"Well, the gay thing is somewhat understandable since I can resist temptation like an ascetic monk, or a eunuch, even though I'm not gay, a monk, or a eunuch." Wolf was just exasperated as he took control of the bathroom to finish up the final bits of his ritual. Just when he finished, Hyna came out in a white shirt and khaki pants, and her shoes on, and they bolted for the door to there place of work.

Once Outside Hyna activated her Omnitrix and pressed it down. Turning into Sideways, and entered Vehicle mode.

**"Ready Wolf?"** he asked as Wolf putted on his helmet and sat in the seat.

"Ready" he said as Sidways drove down the streat to there jobs. The town that these two lived in was Sunnyville, a town in an alternate reality where all sorts of things can happen. Sunnyville was a city of 10,000 people of all sorts of types, Nekos, demons, anything from myth, legend, or anime. Of course, this was like this all over the world and everyone had powers and skills based on anime, manga, or even books and movies that had been shown in the distant past, at least in this reality. In this case, Sunnyville was part of the Japan-America's Californa state, closest to the isles, and the place for all sorts of characters. But the biggest thing that drew a lot of these unique people was the biggest video game corporation: FFWorld Incorporate. And it is in these place that Generalhyna and Wolfpackersson09 worked, along with one of the best video game teams in the nation, possibly the world: Team Kurotsubasa.

(Scene Break)

Hyna and Wolf drove up to the gates, Wolf had long put his glasses on in order to properly see anything due to near-sightedness, and they stopped at the guard station.

"Hyna, give me your ID, or let me out so we can actually get in." Wolf said since they were stopped at the gate for their employee ID.

**"Sure get off and give me a few seconds"** said Sideways as Wolf did so as Sidways entered robot form and stood and pulled out his ID from behind his back as Wolf grabbed it and held it up to the guard as they scanned it as Sidways returned to being Hyna as the two walked into there job.

"Have a nice day." Said the guard as he opened the electronic gate to the FFW Inc. building, and the two went to enter into it.

(Scene Break)

"Morning Hynya, Wolf-nya." Came the enthusiastic cry of a neko girl, and her Neko-manju pet.

"Morning Ravena-san. Ohayo punnya" Wolf replied to the cute neko-girl, and her pet Punnya as they made sure that appointments were in and everyone was getting in the work.

"Hi Rave, Hi Punnya" said Bella as she waved to the secatary Neko as she and Wolf continued walking down the hallway to there office job. Passing by was DB one of the workers on a Group called Kurobusta, in the rec room drinking a alcholic beer, however thanks to his vampire heiratage, he wasnt the least bit Drunk, with him typing on his laptop was Key another member of Kurobusta and a master Code writer

"Yo Good morning Wolf, Bell" said DB as Key gave a small wave "Good morming Bella, Good morning Wolf, Shads called in asking you two to test a new game that is about to be ready to develop" said Key causing Wolf to give a one handed salute as Hyna grinned and followed her roomate to an office room where the leader of Team Kurobusta, Shadow, siting in front of a computer typing was waiting for the two.

"Nice to see you two this morning" he said as Wolf took a seat "Nice to see you as well, any assignments that need to be done?" he asked as Shadow pulled out a disk "I need you two to test this new game out for any bugs and gliches and to see it working" he said as Wolf accepted the disk

"Alright Bell you ready for this partner?" asked Wolf as he inserted the disk into the computer, as in a flash in Hynas place stood Upgrade **"I am ready for action Wolf"** he said as Wolf nodded, as Upgrade melded into the comptuer **"I am online and me and my team are ready for action"** he said as in the digital network a door opened and out walked out King Candy/Turbo, MCP (In a masked humanoid suit so its easy for him to operate), and Stark as Bella apeared in a bit of a green wired suit as the group started to work on code setting** "Ok Wolf you're avatar is ready to begin testing?"** she yelled while in reality, Wolf with a pair of headphones spoke in it "Yes mame" he said as he and Bella did there job as game testers.

That was life with Team Kurobusta, however things were about change, really, really soon.

(Scene Break)

It was so far another afternoon of beta testing the game. Wolf played the game to judge the difficulty of the game and to act as initial glitch finger. Bella acted as second glitch finder and glitch fixer, with MCP, King Candy/Turbo, Stark and Bella herself it was a snap. It wasn't long until the last of Kurotsubasa showed up. Illusionist Owl and her pet owl Mukurowl sitting on top of her head.

"Mail guys, something's up since it's from Amaterasu-sama herself." She said Wolf stopped playing and Bella's current group went back to the Hyna-verse and Hyna herself shot out as upgrade and returned to normal.

"I wonder what the boss lady wants to see us for" asked Bella only for Wolf to shrug "Maybe to give someone a permotion, or to fire some one, hope its that jerk from development" said Wolf as the two walked over to the meeting room.

(Scene Break)

Everyone gathered in the main meeting room where Amaterasu sat in the head chair. She was the one boss that everyone would love to have, and no one really questioned her too much. She was beautiful, with pale flawless skin, dark pure white hair, and yellow kind eyes that shone with intelligence, patience, and kindness. She never truly had a bad word to say about anyone and only constructive criticism.

"I have an announcement for everyone, and it isn't a good one I'm afraid." She started getting everyone's attention, and once she had it she continued, "Due to family issues, I'm going to be selling the company. I know that we all had a good run, and I hope that you will treat the new owner as you treated me." She said getting gasps of shock from the group. Hyna had the biggest meltdown as she unintentionally morphed into someone else, againThe figure was Ryuataros, a dragon imagin from Kamen Rider Den-O, however he didnt have the omytrix symbol on his chest meaning that the childish Imagin was in control.

**"WAAAAAAA, Amaterasu-Nee chan who you have to sell the company, everyone Bella-neechan, Wolf-chan, Shads-Niichan, DB-Niichan, Key-Niichan, Ravenna-Sempai and Illu-Neechan, were so happy working here! Why do you have to sell!?"** He asked as big fat wet tears rolled down his cheeks as Wolf groaned and muttered under his breath about 'childish Kajin' while Shadow, DB, Key looked at Wolf in sympathy for dealing with her on a regular basics, as Illu and Ravena conforted the childish Imagin, as Amaterasu bowed

"I am sorry Hyna-san, but I have to. My parents had called me on emergency, and I can't just leave them, and I cannot run the company and see them at the same time. I am sorry, I really am." She said, and in response, Ryuataro changed into Momotaros, an oni-like Imagin from Kamen Rider Den-O, but like Ryuataros, he didnt have the Omytrix symbol which meant he was in charge, and began to yell stuff in Japanese while waving his arms and pointing, not relizing that not all of his audiance can understand him. Wolf started to sink further into his seat and slamed his face on the table.

"Do you want me to stop her?" asked Shads only for Wolf to groan, "I will take that as a yes" the dark skinned boy stated as he walked up to Momotaros and slapped him in the face causing him to be stunned for a few seconds, before changing back to being Bella.

"Shads hit me again!" she asked which Shadow did, "Thanks, I needed that."

"Alright, so now that Hyna-chan's back to normal, can we get back to business?" Wolf asked, still wishing his friend/roommate wasn't so hyper all the time, but he didn't want her to change too much. She was still his friend.

"Yes, we should. I have a number of potential buyers lined up to buy, and Shadow, I want you to be the liaison."

"Yes ma'am, and I'll do my best to abide by your wishes." Shadow said as he took the job, he, like everyone else didn't exactly like the unknown boss, but he was going to do so.

(Scean change)

After work and everyone went home, both Wolf and Hyna went to a ice cream palor for a snack, however while Wolf was enjoying his shake, Hyna had ordered a sundae and had practically laid her face into it groaning.

"Groaning dosent help a thing Hyna, were getting a new boss" he said only for in a pop, Starscream in his Prime form to appear in a chibi state and land on Wolfs Head **"That is not what Bellas groaning about Wolf** (Gets really close for eye contact) she is wondering if the boss is gonna be bad or one of those types who will ruin FFW Incorperated" he said as he and Wolf saw visions of FFW Incorperated being runned to the ground causing the two to have a dark cloud over with them, as Starscream went on Hynas head

"This is a serious drag" said Wolf as Hyna mumbled something in her Sundae "No I am not channeling Shikamaru Hyna-Chan, sometimes I wish I can or one of your men and maybe scare those buyers away" said Wolf as quick as lightning Hyna got Face to face, covered in ice cream, the sundae bowl tossed on the floor as she grabbed Wolfs shoulders "Repeat that last thing you said" said Bella as a shocked Wolf grabbed her hands and dragged them off.

"I just suggested to scare those buyers away" he said as Bella and Starscream looked at one anoteher, grinned "WOLF YOU ARE A GENIUS" she yelled as she kissed him on the cheek, leaving a sticky patch of ice cream as quick as road runner, the half toon and transformer ran out the Ice cream palor leaving a stunned Wolf and a lot of confused to blushing customers.

"Was it something I said?"

(Scene Break)

It was time to bring in the first costumer and Shadow, as the liaison, was the first to greet him. It was a man with blonde hair and a somewhat lanky physique.

"Welcome to FFW Inc. I'm the liaison chosen by Amaterasu-sama, and you are?"

"Alfred Wesker of X5-games, and I would love to take a tour of the company." Alfred introduced himself as Shadow took him from the gate towards the company. The two walked and discussed a few things, neither knowing that a certain toon girl was waiting to pounce.

Grinning, Bella turned into Prediking in his Prime form and standing tall (and covered in branches) in robot mode, at a human size as Soundwave (G1 Verse) apeared next to him along with Blaster, The Dinobots (all G1) other Predicons (G1 Verse), Waspinator (TFA) and Terrorcons.

**"All of you know the plan"** everyone nodded **"Good lets get wild"** said Predkiking as he switched to Dragon-beast mode and charged into the building **"Me Grimlock say Dinobots Charge!"** yelled Grimlock as the Dinobots followed behind, along with the remaining Predicons and Terrorcons **"Alright lets get this chase on the way** (Opens chest compartment) **Steeljaw, Ramhorn time to get wild and crazy"** said Blaster as his two animal Cassetes exited and transformed to follow the other beast transformers **"Ravage, Laserbeak, Buzzsaw, Ratbat commence Operation-Wild Charge"** said Soundwave as he ejected his animal cassetes as they transformed and ran/flew into the building.

**"Waitz for Wazpinator Pleaze"** yelled the mechanical wasp as he flew after the cassetes.

**"Wooohoo, this is gonna be fun** *Pauses and looks with a mischivous grin* **you gonna record the who deal are you?"** asked Blaster which Soundwave responded by shifting to his Prime form, his face mask showing a smiley face as Blaster grinned.

Shadow and Alfred were walking down the hall, reaching a three way hallway, when they heard a sound, and they finally saw the source of that sound. It was a number of Transformers rushing towards them. Wolf, ironically enough, was coming right by with a can of Dr. Pepper when he stopped at the sight, and while the bots ignored Shadow and Wolf, Alfred was not so lucky, especially since he bolted at the first sight of them coming.

"AHHHH!" Alfred screamed as the smaller cassette bots were grabbing at him and the larger bots were truly frightening, but it wasn't long until Alfred Wesker of X5-Games was long gone from the building in his car, and it would be hours later before the bots would stop giving chase.

"What the hell was that?" Wolf asked, truly shocked at the sight that just happened.

"I think Bella let some of her toons out, again." Shadow said as the mentioned toon girl (Having separated from Predking) just walked up to them with Blaster and Soundwave right next to her.

"Guilty as charged" said Bella as she stole the pper can, much to Wolfs protest and started to drink from it "Sorry bro, we would call them but they wont be back for about (Looks at the overhead clock) an hour" said Blaster as Shadow sighed and looked at Wolf as he raised his hands.

"Dont look at me, I didnt tell them what to do" he said as Shadow pointed at Bella and the two Cassete tape transformers "Dont do it to the next cliant or your grounded to not turn into cartoons for a week and your freinds also grounded" he said as Bella held a hand to her heart and her other hand behind her back "I solomly sware to not use my toon powers to bother the cliants" she said as Shadow gave one last look before walking away.

Once out of eyeshot Wolf rolled his eyes "You crossed your fingers didnt you" he said before Bella pulled her other hand from behind her back out showing that she indedd crossed her fingers "Guilty (waves at Soundwave and Blaster to return back to the hyna dimension, which they did) but I have a propersition for you" she said as she gave Wolf a look "How would you like to help me with the next cliant" she said as Wolf raised a eyebrow.

"Will it be damaging (Turns around and crosses his arms) if so then count me out, I am not getting in trouble for pranking or scaring the future new boss"

"you get to scare them as your favorite vidio game horror" said Bella as Wolf turned around with his Sharingun blazing "I am in"

(Scene Break)

It was another day, and a Neko lady from a big entertainment company. She and Shadow were walking around the building, not realizing that Hyna and Wolf had gotten to the room that they were heading to first, and filled it with fake blood.

"So, you're from an entertainment company?" Shadow asked knowing that this was just his job, and he was being trusted by Amaterasu to sell the company, even if the Neko Lady was a viable buyer.

"Ah, at Cat's Meow Entertainment Corporation, we strive to be the 'cat's meow' of all entertainment, and we have been able to find a number of skilled talents." She said as they got closer and closer to the area itself.

"So, what made you want to go into video games?" He asked and she in an overly bubbly way giggled before answering.

"Simply put, I believe that FFW Incorporate would make an excellent source of new entertainment, and why not start by working with the absolute best?" It was an honest answer, even if Shadow could tell she was more into the idea of making money and possibly scrapping the company, keeping only Neko people for the company. He was about to open the door when his phone rang.

"Hello?" He asked and then after some talking, he hung up for a bit and turned to the Neko lady, "Sorry, but something's come up that I need to look into. You can take a break here if that's okay?" She nodded and started off, and as soon as he left, she opened the door.

However as she stepped in it was pitch black, dark that the only light was from the open door, but suddenly it closed behind her.

"Nya, someone turn on the lights" the neko-lady asked as the lights turned onto her request, however she wished she hadnt as the walls were covered in Blood, and in the middle of the room was a table, however two figures were sitting at the table, the first figure was siting in a chair at the table, it was a grey skined young man with short black hair, wearing a black cloak and had bright yellow eyes, while sitting on the table, was a man dressed in rags covered in blood, jabbed next to him was a large clever like sword however what was on his head was a pyramid shaped head obscuring his face except for one eye hole revleaing a red eye with tomae shape marks.

The grey skinned man sawed the Neko-lady, and grinned before standing up and taking a step forward to her **"Hello there, it is nice of you to visit us, My name is Pitch Black and this hear is my accomplass Pyramid Head"** the figure identified as Pitch Black and Pyramid head as Pyramid head stood off the table with a grunt and grabbed the clever sword and slowly dragged it to the Neko lady as her tail started wagging madly and her tail poofed up.

"Nya I dont belive you, I dont belive you, you are not the real boogieman and the minute I touch you my hand will pass through you and..." however when she touched the boogieman, she felt the soft velvet cloth of Pitch Blacks robes, the Neko-Ladys eyes widen in fear as she looked face to face with the Boogieman as he smiled at her, she slowly backed away from the two creatures, however Pyramid head aproaching her slowly.

"Nya, I can see what is going on trying to fool the buyer, well its not gonna work I promise you" she said only to walk into what felt like a burlap wall, looking up she sawed the face of Oogie Boogie, who looked at her hungerily **"Lunch time"** he said as the Neko-Lady quickly ran to the door and begain to bang on it screaming at the top of her lungs.

"NYA-HELP, HELP THERES A PSYCHO WITH A SWORD AND TWO BOOGIEMEN IN THIS ROOM HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!" she yelled only to feel the door handles turn soft and start to melt causing her to step back as the door seemd to sprout eyes as it peels off showing it was made of clay **"hehe, going so soon"** said Clayface as the Neko-lady started to hyper ventalate and land on her butt as she crabbed walked away "Get away, get away, get away, get away, get away" she yelled only to bump into another figure, letting out a horrified squeak, she looked up only to come face to face with a man, but it didnt look like a man.

It had on a Dark suit like a man, but his face, or lack of a face was compleately blank, as black tentacles eminate from his back as they lower to tickle her or touch her, a line seemed to split from its mouth opening it showing a gaping maw as its mouth looked like razor teeth.

The Neko lady was so scared at the sight of the Slenderman that wanted to eat her that she wet herself on the spot, and had her fur stand on end and ran on all four, a natural instinct for all Nekos due to their cat nature. She ran out of the building so fast, she didn't even care who saw her. Pyramid Head removed his helmet and revealed it to be Wolf. Slenderman, which was Clayface, then turned back into Hyna.

"I think we overdid it Bella-chan." Wolf said as he looked at the stain on the floor, and Hyna just nodded a bit, still having an evil smirk.

"Maybe, but it was still too good to pass up. Another buyer hits the dust. So what now?" She asked as she looked at her partner, as he got out of the Pyramid Head costume.

"First, we ditch this costume. I don't want this incident being traced back to me. Second, we clean up the mess we made setting this prank up. Come on Bella let's going, and damn that helmet was uncomfortable."

"Sir, yessir!" Hyna said with a mock salute of sorts as they started to go for the cleaning supplies to clean up the results and effects of the horror prank.

"So what are we gonna do now, there are two buyers coming at the same time tomorrow" said Wolf as Bella turned around with a evil grin, joined with Pitch Black and Oogie who had the same shared idea.

"Ohh, just four little words" said Bella, which Wolf sighed and wrung the mop "Which is, and I am afraid to ask"

"Rocky Horror Picture Show" she said with a cackle, joined with Pitch and Oogie as Wolf took a few steps back from the half-toon girl and boogiemen, as said Boogiemen went back into the girl after a good laugh.

"You are evil to put people through that, and with that I'll bow out. I think I had enough evil pranks for the week. I won't tell Shadow though." Wolf said as they cleaned, and Hyna decided to pull the puppy dog eye routine.

"Please?" She said as Wolf continued to look into the eyes, it was just too cute. Who could resist the puppy dog eyes?

"No, let's finish up before Shadow finds out. I'm not losing my job over this." Apparently Wolf could, but that didn't stop Hyna just yet.

"Ok then" she said as she changed into King Candy and pulled off the Puppy eyed dog look, which on King Candy made him look like a plush toy that wants to be cuddled "Pleeeescht?" he said, with his lisp made him even cuter.

"Again, No, and even changing form, wont sway me" he said causing King Candy to drop the Puppy eyed look and change back to being Bella "Ok then you have forced my hand" she said as she placed a hand on Wolfs forehead "Sleep" she said as Wolf Drooped forward as a orb of light emerged from Bellas back and merged Wolf causing his hair to gain a red streak as he seemed to 'wake up' and stand up straighter as his eyes glowed red, but lacked any tomoe marks meaning its sharingin.

**"Ore Sanju"** 'Wolf' said, but in a deeper voice "Nice to see you out Momo-nii" said Bella revelaing that Wolf was possessed by the Imagin Momotaros.

**"heh, heh, well you told me he was being stubborn, so lets take the boy with us on this little musical"** he said as Bella smirked "Just remember to allow the others to switch and to please be carful with his body" said Bella only for Wolf-Red to wave Bella off **"relax, I got it covered"** he said only to end up steping into the bucket of water **"Itai, Itai, Itai"** he yelled jumping up and down trying to wave it off causing Bella to laugh.

(Scene Break)

It was a new day and two buyers were coming at the same time. One was a middle-aged gent that seemed to cast lecherous looks to his female companion, who was a dog-girl. Shadow would've met with them, but Bella somehow managed to suggest that Wolf act as liaison, without managing to alert them to his current possession of Momotaro. Momotaro himself did his best to act like wolf to not arouse suspicion, and led the two ownward.

**"Alright, so now we're going to check out the music department. You'll meet the guy that does music for us, sometimes."** Momo-Wolf said as he continued on and the man seemed okay with it.

"I suppose meeting the employees would make things easier." The dog-girl said as her tail stayed straight and business appropriate.

"Well, whoever does this I might make into a big star." The man said from an obvious entertainment company, but Momo-Wolf led them into the room.

_**"Oh he is a big star all right"**_ said Momo-Wolf in japanese **"Now, I Hope you enjoy the show** (Gets behind them and push them in) **Izuke, Izuke, Izuke"** he yelled causing the two to yelp "Watch the tail" yelled the dog girl, as Momo-Wolf quickly locked the door, as he grinned.

Before they could ask why he locked the door, the music played as steping in front of them was a man with short silver hair and wire rimmed glasses in a butlers uniform, this was Kabuto (Naruto) as he smiled and begain to sing

Kabuto: **Its astonding, time is fleeting** (Gets really close to the two with a bit of a crazed look) **madness takes control, but listen closely**

From behind a pair of hands grabbed the two in a hug causing them to turn and for the women to scream as she came face to face with a jar with two skulls in it dressed in some french maids uniform, this was Aaronero Auranerrie.

Meanwhile Momo-Wolf had pulled out a Vidio Camera and started recording snickering **"Oh this is good"**

Aaronero: **Not for very much longer**  
Kabuto (Gets up close to the three)-**I got to take control**  
**I remember doing the time warp** (Steps back and holds his arms out) **Drinking those moments when**  
**The Blackness will hit me**

Both Kabuto and Aaronero stepped back from the two buyers to a door that just appeared in front of them

Kabuto and Aaronero: **and Before it will be calling!**

The two sang before opening the door showing some form of Ballroom with various cartoon Characters dressed in drag, dancing to the music that was playing

Hyna squad members: **Lets Do the time Warp again**

The two buyers were stunned at the display only to be pushed in by Aaronero and Kabuto as they closed the door behind them as the Hyna squad members continued to dance and sing

Hyna squad members: **Lets do the Time warp again****  
**  
Baragans voice: **Its a jump to the left**

Hyna squad members: **And a step to the right**

Baragan voice: **With your hands on your hips**

Hyna squad members: **You bring you kees in tight****  
****but its the pelvic thrust, that really drives you insane****  
****Lets do the Time Warp again****  
****Lets do the Time warp again**

And while they were singing they were tossing the two buyers into the air causing them to scream, till the two landed into the arms of Aaronero and Kamen Rider Bravo (dressed in a lotia dress while in his armor)

Aaronero and Bravo: **its so dreamy** (Twirls the two buyers close)  
**Oh fantasy free us** (Tips them head to head close)  
**So you cant see us, no not at all** (Brings them up)  
**In another dimension, with voyeuristic intentions****  
****well secluted we see all.****  
**  
Kabuto then sneaked up with a grin and got between the two buyers

Kabuto: **with a bit of a mind flip**

Bravao: **your into the time slip**

Kabuto: **and nothing can ever be the same**

Aaronero: **you spaced out on sensation**

Kabuto then grabs the two buyers and spins them into the crowd

Kabuto: **Like your under sedation!**

The groups of hyna members then kept grabing and spining the buyers as they pass them on through there groups as they sing

Hyna squad members: **Lets Do the time warp again****  
****Lets do the time warp again**

They sang as they dropped the two buyers in front of the stage as the male buyer stood up and walked to Momo-Wolf "Now listen hear I will like to speak with the guy in charge now" he said, only for Momo-Wolf to just grin **"You will meet him soon, but enjoy the show"** he said as he used a free finger to turn the man's face to face the stage as the curtain to rise to show siting on there sides were Starscream in his Transformers Prime form and Pinkie Pie in Saloon dresses, as the two stood up they grabbed the hem of the dresses and started swishing them about as they sang.

Pinkie and Starscream: **well we were walking down the street just having a think****  
****when a snake of a guy gave us an evil wink, He shook us a up, he too us by surprise, he had a pick up truck and the devils eyes.****  
**  
Both Starscram and Pinkie get close to the two, before leaning back as the two buyers looked disturbed slightly

Pinkie and Starscream: **He stared at us and we felt a change****  
****Time ment nothing, never would again**

Hyna squad members (dancing to the time warp): **Lets do the Time warp again****  
****Lets do the time warp again**

Baragans voice: **its Just a jump to Left**

Hyna squad Members: **and then a jump to the right**

Baragan voice: **With your hands on your hips**

Hyna squad members: **you bring your knees in tight****  
****but its the pelvic thrust that really drives you insane****  
****Lets do the Time warp again****  
****Lets do the Time warp again****  
**  
At the end of the song the dancing hyna members dropped on their back as Kabuto, Aaronero, Bravo, Pinkie and Starscream and Momo-Wolf with the camera remained standing, only for the dog lady to get mad that her tail was shaking in anger to get mad that she walked up to Momo-Wolf as he looked with a borad look with the camera still on "What about the Person were suposed to visit, this is a buisness not some musical and put that camera down" she yelled as a dark chuckle revirbated all over.

**"Now, now now, music is the heart and soul of life, to well life"** stated a cool and oily voice as the two buyers turned and were shell shocked at the man who came through the door.

It was a tall pale skin man, with long black hair and a femmin face, yellow snake like eyes with purple make up flowing down, however he was dressed in a femmin clothing a bit of a lether domminix outfit that was altered to fit his frame, a pair of highheels and a bit of lipstick on his lips, he walked up on stage and sat in a throne that seemed to appear, both buyers were sweating at the man's appearance that the male buyer asked the million doller question.

"Are you the one in charge?" he asked only for Orchimaru to grin wicidly "Yes...I am"

The two didn't know Orochimaru, but suddenly had their eyes turn up and fainted from the odd show and sight.

"Aww, they didn't get to the Sasuke/rocky part." Momo-Wolf said as he got ready to finish up by sending them on their way. Orochimaru/Hyna just smiled as it was another successful scare.

(Scene Break/After 10 minutes the two buyers were sented on their way and one beating of a red imagin)

"Are you still mad Wolfie?" Hyna asked as Wolf and her were walking down the hallway, and it was obvious that getting close was a bad idea.

"Mad? Mad? Of course I'm mad! YOU GOT MOMOTAROS TO POSSES MY BODY AFTER I WAS PUT TO SLEEP WHEN I SAID NO!" Wolf yelled causing a bit of a scene and almost causing the toon girl to cry, before adding, "Just let me be alone for while, and I'll talk to you about this later." He then went into a recreation room, found the nearest punching bag, and then started to punch the bag as hard as he can. Afterwards he came out with a much more calmer look on his face.

"I'm forgiving you for this, but don't let it happen again. Also, I'm not treating you to any snacks for the rest of the month. Now, I'm going to get something to drink." Was his last reply before walking off to find a water bottle or can of Coca Cola.

"Mui, sad I wont get any free snacks from Wolf (A Chibi Momotaros apears on Bella shoulder with a banage on his head) but (Pets Chibi Momotaros with one finger) totally worth it" she said as she and Momotaros went to the snack room to get some pudding or a cliff bar.

(Scene Break)

Once again, everyone was called to the main meeting room, and the boss lady wasn't that happy. Shadow was mad as no one after the last two wanted to get near the place.

"I am very disapointed, that not one person would want to buy the company, its like someone was trying to keep buyers away" said Amaterasu, as the others (minus Wolf) looked at Bella who responded by turning into King Candy and pulled off a innocent plush toy cute eye routine

**"How can I pull of something like send people away"** he said causing the others (minus Wolf) to roll there eyes at the girl, only for Amaterasu to sigh "Well dispite the potential buyers running away and the odd rumors of a transexual running the music department for the games keeping the buyers away, I decited to take matters into my own hand" she said

"Which is, Amaterasu-Sempai?" asked Key, as she gently and innocently smiled "I decided to ask my uncle Kagutsuchi and brother Tsukiyomi to take over the business." She said causing King Candy to glich into Turbo and fall out of the seat as both he and Wolf gave a surprised look "Eh!?"

"I didn't know you had a brother." Illu said as she and Muku were astonished, as they were considered true Kurotsubasa members like Ravena, as they had skills that could allow them to actually work on the games, plus they sometimes voice the female characters in games.

"I didn't either. So, what's the guy like?" DB asked as he was curious like the rest.

"Well, he is an eccentric businessman, but highly successful in many different fields of business, I'm sure he'll take care of you guys well." Amaterasu said as she smiled, and Wolf had to whisper to Hyna, "Maybe we shouldn't have scared the buyers off, if boss-lady's this serious then we can either hope for the best but prepare for the worst."

"*Wispering* **Dont mention worst, or it may end up getting worst"** stated Turbo, changing Back to being Hyna, as the meeting was ajurned and the two walked back to the office "Well how can it get worst, the Boss-ladys Uncle and brother may not be so bad" he said "Besides it would have been better then when you broke through the wall.

"Hay that guy said Nakue, and it woke Kintaros-nii and caused him to charge" said Bella

(Scene Break)

Wolf and Hyna were once again entering work, and being among the last ones in or so this time, It was near the entrance that they saw Amaterasu talking with two new faces in suits. One was a male in his mid-forties and black hair that reminded the two of fire, if it was sloping down and black eyes, and a pale-faced young man with semi-sunken eyes and was pasty looking somewhat. Amaterasu saw the two coming in and waved to them.

"Ah Generalhyna, Wolfpackersson09, I would like you two to meet my relatives." She said as the two walked over to them. She then motioned to the two newcomers, "These two are Kagutsuchi-oji and Tsukiyomi-nii," She then turned to the two and motioned to the partners in gaming, "And these are two of my best testers, Wolfpackersson09 and his partner Generalhyna. I wish I could stay, but I really need to get going." She said and left quickly, leaving the four alone.

After a few seconds of acward sanding, the pale faced young man gave both a look over "Its just as my sister discribed you two, and more imporantly its true, you two are nothing more then apparent slackers" said Tsukiyomi, causing both Bella and Wolf to have a look of stunment as he pulled out a clipborad "I am expecting a lot from you and Wolfpackersson" he said as Kagutsuchi placed a hand on Tsukiyomis shouler.

"Now, now, there is no need to be mean to the two after all they are munny rasisers however *Gets covered in a dark aura and pulls out a knife* touch and loose any money then you are dead" he said in a dark way, as he and Tsukiyomi enteres the building leaving a stunned Half-toon and wolf alone, till Starscream (G1) slips out of Bellas mind and slaps Wolf "OW, what was that for star"

**"For saying it won't be worst when apparently it is worst"** he said as Hyna recovered "Gonna have to agree with screamer (**Dont call me that**) on that it wont get worst...it did, we have a bossy boss who is like Benson from regular show and a money lover that makes Kakazu look tame" she said only for Wolf to give her a look.

"Ok our new bosses seem bad, but it can't get any worst with super changes all around" he said, as he and Bella (with Starscream returning to the girls mind) going to work, not relizing it's just the begining.

(Scene Break)

The first of these changes started on another day in the office, or rather the women's restroom of the office. Hyna, Ravena, and Illu were just finishing up and were about on their way out to work when suddenly Kagutsuchi and Tsukiyomi came crashing through the wall with a drill of some sorts, possibly a Megaman robot, with some of the debris falling in front of them.

"What the hell!?" Hyna asked as she and the other girls just stared at the scene and Kagutsuchi came out first, followed by Tsukiyomi.

"Excuse me ladies, didn't mean to intrude on private moment." Kagutsuchi said misinterpreting the situation before continuing on, "But I had to extend the men's room."

"What!?" The three girls said at the same time, but Tsukiyomi simply said, "We're making the bathrooms Co-ed since someone doesn't seem to want to into the men's room." He gave a glance to Hyna who glared back.

"Not to mention it's too much money to pay for two bathrooms when we can just have one. Let's get going since there's other changes needed to happen." Just as the two left, Wolf, DB, and Key, having heard the explosion, came into the men's room and noticed the wall.

"What happened here?" DB asked first.

"What happened is that our two bosses had destroyed the WALL TO THE GIRLS BATHROOM AND NOW WERE CO-ED" yelled Bella as she turned into Cannonbolt and curled in a ball to fume.

"Nya-they think Bella-chan is a boy and belived she prefered to always visit the girls bathroom" said Ravenna, causing Bella to groan and say something, you didnt have to word it that way.

"Well this is the worst" stated Wolf, summing up this whole thing "I heared there are more changes going on around the building lets hope they are not as worst as co-eding the bathrooms" said Key as the girls, minus Cannonbolt nodded.

(Scene Break)

Unfortunately, Wolf was wrong again as the changes were noticed now in the employee lounge. All of the fun stuff such as Air Hocky, Foosball, and even a few of the arcade games that were there for pure enjoyment were now gone. It was a grim sight for anyone that wanted fun, and the only thing left that even hinted at the fact that this was an employee break room was the refrigerator in the room.

"Please let there be drinks." Wolf said as he opened the door and saw it just as bare as the room.

"No more drinks?" DB asked as Wolf turned and nodded.

"No, no beer, no soda, not even a bottle of water."

Coming into the break room came Urataros, however he lacked the omytrix symbol meaning its either him or Bellas him and she allowed him possession.

"Urataros or is it Hyna in there" asked DB as the turtle Imagin raised a hand **"Its me, but Bella turned into me and allowed me control, she is pretty mad at what is going on that she asked for me to take over as she is in her mind fuming"** he said earning a nod from DB and Wolf

"*Sigh* this is the worst were seriously boned that boss took away our favorite drinks, even water bottles" said Wolf as Urataros pulled out of hammerspace a few beer bottles and **"hear, Bella thought you may like something to drink given how alot of everything is gone"** he said as DB took one of the beers and Wolf took one of the

"Thanks Urataros, but what are we gonna do about entertainment?" he asked **"Well Bella suggested that she and the other Hyna members do comaty lines or that we renact funny parts of our shows for entertainment"** he said as Key, Ravenna and Illu came in.

"Ano, that might only go so far." Illu said, not really wanting to burst the bubble, and Key agreed.

"Yeah, that might get old after a while." As soon as Key said that, Ravena's ears picked up.

"Do you guys hear something?" She asked as she went towards the glass. As soon as they did, Wolf dropped the Dr. Pepper can on the floor.

"They're filling up the company pool!?" Wolf said as it was a nice place. Sure he didn't use it all the time, but it was a great place to relax and cool off in the summer.

However Urataros reacted when Bella took control and changed back to being herself and her hair seemd to get wild and split into nine tails "They have gone too far" she said as the others took a step back "Now Bella I doubt they have gone too far" said Wolf

That was when Tsukiyomi showed up and so did Shadow.

"Okay Tsukiyomi-san, what's this announcement?" Shadow asked as Tsukiyomi then looked at everyone.

"Alright, since this place has a bunch of slackers, then I think for office morality that everyone adhere to a dress code. From tomorrow onward, all employees are to dress in a certain way, and that means men must wear collared shirts and khaki pants and girls must wear knee length skirts and proffesional blouses. This is not-negotiable and there will be no casual fridays. Have a nice day."

He said as he left the room leaving Kurobusta alone in the room Wolfs only resposne was that his eyes turned a sharingun red "Now they have gone too far"

Shadow then activated his Byakugan and gave a glare at Wolf, "Don't, he's the boss, and I don't like him either. In this case there's two choices: suck it up and deal with it or leave for another company." It was true and Wolf calmed down a bit.

"Maybe we should leave nya?" Ravena suggested, and that was Wolf spoke up.

"Where to? I mean in some way we're all a bunch of misfits."

"He is right you know, I mean who will take us in, we have been close together for a long time, to break apart (tears up) will be sad and make a lot of people cry" she said as she got dramatic and turned into Seig and went to the corner as the lights dimmed and feathers started raining down.

"*Wispering* I hate it when Seig does this" said Key as Illu and Ravena shushed him as Seig continued his talk "we would be bound in small cubacles, never to be free like a bird to express ourselfs, opressed by our bosses and limited to none (Stands up and grasps Illu and Ravennas hands) princess like you two dont deserve to be held back in such opression, you two deserve to be free" he said as the two girls blushed at Seigs mannerisms, while the boys deadpan at the Swan Imagin.

"Dispite the display, Bella is right, the boss maybe slightly crazy, but working hear is better then being repressed at some cubacle job where games go to die" said Wolf earning a few nods from the others.

"Okay, so we all agreed that we're staying here?" Shadow asked one last time, and everyone nodded in agreement. He then took a breath and looked at everyone, "Then let's make the most of this and get to work making games." Everyone gave a cheer and went back to their respective jobs. Leaving Wolf and Seig, who turned back into Hyna.

"Well, we may have a crap boss Hyna-chan, but it could be worse. Not saying how, because my luck is rotten." He said with another sip of the Dr. Pepper that was in the hammerspace.

"True, but it dosent mean I can pull of something really...awsome" she said causing Wolf to look at her, which she seems to be getting excited about an idea in mind.

"Well whatever idea you and your men are doing, count me out of it" he said as he finished his pper and tossing the can in the recycling bin "Its a prank on the boss" said Bella as Wolf turned to face Bella his mad genius side showing "Tell me of your plan"

(Scene Break)

Hyna and Wolf were sneaking around the place after doing a bit of dirt digging, figuratively speaking, and found their new boss' home address. Since he and his nephew lived together at the time to be closer to the office, it was easy as Hyna was as Ghostfreak.

"Here, you might need this Wolfy." The ghostly being said as it handed Wolf a ring.

"And this is?" He asked it was a ring with the Ghostfreak insignia.

"This will give the power of invisibility, just like me. You need it if you don't want to be caught." Wolf looked at it a bit, and even though he was in a lot of black, almost fully covered to not be seen, he still had some doubts.

"Okay, but I really think this is a bad idea. So we have a crap boss, lots of companies have them." He said putting the ring on and hoping to talk her out of the plan, but it backfired.

"He pulled a knife on us, and tore down the bathroom walls to make it bigger just becuse he thought I was a guy who liked to spend time in the girls room." She said still as Ghostfreak mode as the two got close to the car.

"Well, the knife was unexpected, and it's more of a damage to the girls then the guys, no offense." Wolf said, but he really did think it was stupid just to waste money to reconstruct the bathrooms for that purpose.

"He filled the company pool, and took away casual friday." Wolf stopped for a few moments, and then gave a sharingan glare.

"Alright, let's do this." He said as while there wasn't a specific dress code, there were some regulations that only casual Friday negated, and the pool was great to cool off and such.

Once at the Car Ghostfreaks claw extended and poked it into the door lock and twiddled with it a bit as the door unlocked and opened "I call shot gun" said Ghostfreak as he entered the drivers seat, only for Wolf to push him in the drivers seat "I have legs Hyna-chan and the last time I check, you dont have a lisence" he said recalling the times the half toon nearly arested for joyriding in her Tranformer freinds forms nearly causing everyone to freak out ad driveless vhehicals joy riding.

"Party pooper" he said as Wolf hot wired the car and drived the car out of the garage and into the street. Once on the street the two didnt relize that becuse the two were invisable it looked like the car was driving itself, causing a lot of people to gasp in awe and amazment and took pictures of it.

While In the car Ghostfreak told Wolf of an idea of what to do with the car "How about we crash it into the lake?" Ghost Freak said, and Wolf shot the ghostly being down.

"No, we'll drive it to the lake and then blow it up. The flames should get rid of any additional DNA evidence and led the authorities to suspect fire elementals."

(Scene Break)

Once the two got to the lake, Hyna had run out of time on the Omnitrix, for now, and was waiting as Wolf had the last remnants of the exploding plan.

"Katon: Great Fireball" He called out and the car had a big explosion, and fortunately it wouldn't spread too far. Wolf looked towards Hyna for a bit, "You're a bad influence on me, and I really need to talk to someone about my obsessions with explosions."

However Hyna just smiled "You love me when I do, influence you *pats his shoulder* there, there, maybe you can talk with some of my more calmer men" she said as she sawed the omytrix quickly turned green as she turned into Discord and lowed himself down **"Get on"** he said as Wolf stepped on to Discords back as he flyed back to the apartment.

The next day Wolf groggly woke up only to feel like someone was watching him as he sleeps, when he got full of his sight, he sawed it was a human sized Blizwing (TFA) on his random face staring at him on his stomach **"Good morning"**

"AHHHH" screamed Wolf as he pushed Blizwing off his stomach and dashed out of bed "Bliz-Blizwing, what on earth are you doing in my bed?" asked Wolf as Blizwing switched to Icy **" has something to tell you, something that sounds like making the headlines of the newspaper"** he said as Wolf had a 'say what' look on his face as he and the triple changer walked out of the room, meeting Hyna still in her PJs grinning "Wolf take a look at this" she said as she held a newspaper in front of Wolfs face causing him to grab it.

[Car Dries with no driver Is it a cursed car? Or a car possessed by evil spirits or Dopants]

Seeing this, caused Wolf to groan, while Hyna and Blizwing (Now on Random) whooped "we caused a panic, a car driving by themselfs, that is so awsome" she said as Wolf just rolled his eyes and slapped the Newspaper against his forehead.

After that he read the article for a bit and sighed.

'This girl just might get me killed or fired, if we weren't caught.' He thought before looking at the toon girl, "We're lucky we weren't caught this time, and if anyone asks act normal and deny it. Now get some clothes and lets go, I'm hungry and there's a bacon egg and cheese biscuit with my name on, not to mention we've got work." Wolf finished and with a nod Hyna got ready to go and they rushed out the door for the nearest breakfast joint. It was just another day in Sunnyville, and another day at the job they loved, even with a crappy boss.

**Authors Notes: That is the first chapter people and what me and Wolf are now gonna deal with on a regular basis (Even if it is crazy and funny)**


End file.
